A vacuum cleaner of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from DE 29 23 588 A1. The known vacuum cleaner comprises a number of indicating lamps which are provided on its body. In this known vacuum cleaner, the power of the motor is controlled by a control circuit and the power levels of the motor thus controlled are indicated by the number of illuminated indicating lamps.
When the user actually uses the vacuum cleaner, he naturally looks at the floor surface to be cleaned. In other words, he looks around the nozzle on the floor which is located in front of him. However, if the indicating lamps are mounted on the body, the user must look back at every time when he wants to check the power levels of the motor, because the body is located behind him during cleaning.